Being Sasuke
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: What would i do if i suddenly woke up as the Emo of the Narutoverse? Change it or keep it the way it was... No i don't want to go to a snake pedophile! From challenges of being a girl to a guy (with junk), to fighting Itachi and the snake pedophile. Oh and dealing with my fan club and Naruto who won't stop picking a fight with me. Come and watch me battle to not smile and act emo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so here's a new story that i started one funny day when i thought, what would i do if i was suddenly thrown into the life of on UCHIHA SASUKE! Yeah so this crack fic kinda came out of my head and my friend, HowShallWeDuel?NARWALS!, told me to post it so i'm still busy with it as well as something else i'm writting for the future so i don't know when updates will be and such but i will finish it, it's too funny not to.

HSWDN: Don't worry knaves, i shall ensure that my peasant slave shall complete this odyssey with haste unless she fear the NARWAL!

Chapter one

I gained consciousness and thanked god I was still alive. I took a deep breath and smelled my surroundings were different from the alcohol and smoke-smelling place I was in last but it didn't smell sterile like a hospital but that spicy yet sweet scent most teenage boys wear as deodorant… Okay so maybe I wasn't in an accident and I actually had sex with a guy back at the party so I opened my eyes and blinked harshly against the light peaking through the gap in the black curtains. At least the bed was comfortable as I wiggled my hips into it but even that felt off and I put it off to the perhaps rigorous sex I might have had with that cutie at that party last night.

I sat up and brushed through my hair with my fingers and it felt smoother and softer than usual but it was too short to look at my hair since I kept it in a boy cut with a pixie look to it. I looked down at my self as I leaned back against my hands supporting behind me and I frowned… It seems like my stomach was sticking out further than my boobs but they felt so light…

Okay things were getting too weird for me so I swung my legs over and stood up and let an unwanted moan out of my mouth at the brushing yet tight sensation in my pants and I looked down… Wrong mistake as I gaped at the tent in my pants.

"Aw fuck…" I said out, noticing my voice sounded deep like a boy's and not just any boy but someone familiar but I couldn't place it, this was just getting too weird for me so I looked around my room… Apartment? I tilted my head and a piece of black hair swished across my eyes and I physically jumped back and groaned, placing my hands on my, gulp, crotch. I looked around the room carefully again and saw the bathroom and walked carefully over there, without having to touch whatever was down 'there'. I switched on the light and I closed my eyes as I walked to in front of a mirror and I took deep breaths before I forced myself to open my eyes quickly and I jumped back and screamed… Well I thought I screamed when all that came out was surprisingly a manly yell as my hands flew to my face.

"No, this can't be fucking happening to me." I said, strange hearing my male voice as my hands ran through my black hair and touched the duck butt like spikes at the back and my lips and my neck. Okay so maybe going to a new universe wouldn't have been bad if I arrived as my self. No, I could have dealt with that, or even as another girl but landing in the ninja universe as none other than Uchiha Sasuke and with a boner to top it… Fuck!

Not to mention, I don't remember anything about this life personally other than what was shown in the anime and manga. I didn't even know any ninjutsu as far as I could tell as I racked my brain for a reason to this. I took a deep breath and splashed water over my face, trying not to think of the damn heaviness between my legs, seriously, how do guys deal with this? I also tried not to think about who I was at the moment otherwise I really was going to be running around the village like a maniac and be put into some weird ninja mental institution. Do they even have those here? I didn't even want to talk because of my voice, it would freak me out further so I turned the tap off and ignored the mirror as I switched off the light and staggered gently back to bed and laid down with the back of my hand against my forehead. At least the room was normal like any other person where I come from and it helped me to calm down a little.

Last I remember I was a girl. Eighteen years of age as it was my birthday, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, d cup breasts and a shapely yet thin body that I worked so hard for over winter and now it's gone! Back to the topic at hand… I went out with my friends, driving my car, a Hyundai i10 and we went to a house party in the next area over. We got there, had a good time, loud music, dancing, making out with strangers… The usual when the police showed up… My friend and I dove back into my car as I pushed it faster than it had before and the red traffic light I didn't see, laughing with my friends about evading the cops when the last thing I heard was the horn of a truck and lights in my face coming from my left.

That's all I remember so am I dead, knocked in a comatose state or just dreaming this… If this is a dream it is really fucked up for me since I usually dream as myself and not being another character. I turned over on my side as the clock said seven o'clock, the date 21 January. And a shiny piece of metal as I reached over and picked it up before screaming yet again another manly shout as I threw it to the other side of the room with a metallic clank. At least my boner died down after seeing that… The Konoha headband, shit.

This was bad… already a genin with no experience, shit. My life, I mean Sasuke's life just got shittier. Which day was it, were we already on missions? Was this graduation or, gulp, survival training with Kakashi? Or even the chunin exam since my neck was still perfectly fine? Shit, I got up and walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, blinking back the light as I looked out at the tree across from my bedroom window and down at the streets below… How was I going to figure out what day it was without looking completely suspicious or like an idiot? I looked back at the clock which, read seven thirty already and I guessed school or missions or whatever started at eight like every other school? Well if I'm late I'm late, you can't blame me since I ended up in this awkward position this morning.

I opened my closet and raised an eyebrow as I dropped my head in disbelief… So much black, blue or white, no browns, reds, or any other colour and I sighed, it was strange hearing Sasuke, myself, sigh as I pulled out the regular high collared t-shirt and white pants and found a picture of myself (WTF?) in the draw next to the bed and copied it, strappings around my ankles and those weird sleeve things he, I, wore and put the strapping on my thigh as well before retrieving the headband and tying it on my forehead and putting the weapon pouch and leg holster on.

God life is going to suck for me! I mean Sasuke, I mean whoever the hell I am… Fuck it, act like Sasuke, don't draw attention, find out which day it was and follow from what I know trying not to look to suspicious. I slipped my shoes on by the door and grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind me and fighting with the lock.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." A woman's voice called and my eyes went wide as I froze, my hands started to sweat and I turned to face the elderly lady… Don't smile!

"Yes?" I ask in back politely since I thought Sasuke couldn't be an ass to everyone.

"You excited to be getting your genin squad and leader this morning?" The lady asked with a smile. DON'T SMILE!

"I guess you could say that. But to be honest I'm a little nervous." I said calmly, finally getting the door to lock and walked over to her standing at the stairs.

"Oh don't worry it's normal to be nervous on your first day, especially the jonin sensei, some can be a bit weird and mean at first but they're just there for your protection." She smiled at me and I nodded… How the hell does Sasuke NOT smile?

"I know…" I said back and the lady continued to smile at me. "I'm feeling a bit confused today so can you please remind me how to get to the academy?" I asked and the lady laughed politely into her hand.

"Of coarse dear." She said as she made a mental map for me to follow and I listened carefully and thanked her before running down the stairs and changing to a walk… Uchiha Sasuke doesn't run for anyone and for added measure I put my hands into my pockets and concentrated on the directions the lady gave me.

I finally arrived to the familiar building and followed someone else who had a headband on and entered a classroom and noticed orange sitting down already and I silently groaned and tried not to roll my eyes but I guess where he was sitting was as good as any as I sat on the opposite side of the bench and brought my clasped hands up to my chin and began to run things over in my mind. If I all of a sudden change, Naruto and probably Kakashi are going to get suspicious and then I'm screwed but I don't know anything about being a ninja! I wanted to mutter but I knew Naruto was right there so I kept quiet. Shit, my personality is so much like Naruto's, why couldn't I be him and not emo king Sasuke, how can he not smile!? There was a raucous by the door and I glanced my eyes over to see Ino and Sakura arguing… SHIT how could I fucking forget about Sasuke's fan club?!

I was so busy in my own world that I completely forgot about what happens next as I found a lump of orange on the table in front of me, glaring at me and I glared back out of sheer habit. Naruto jerked forwards by surprise and I had the sheer luck to move out of the way and fall out of my seat onto the ground as Naruto face planted against the back of my previous seat… SHIT I JUST CHANGED SOMETHING!

"You idiot, what did you do that for?" I said up at him with annoyance as Naruto as sitting on the seat and rubbing his nose. I noticed the fan girl club glaring at Naruto and he must have felt it as he looked behind him. He grinned sheepishly before he ran with the hoard of girls shouting and chasing after him and I got back into my seat, glad to be free of two annoying things in Sasuke's life and now my life. On the outside I was brooding again but on the inside I was chanting 'shit' over and over again about changing this one little thing.

Eventually the classroom was full and Naruto limped in, looking roughed up as Sakura sat next to me with Naruto next to her, leaning on his desk and I silently sighed and closed my eyes.

"Starting today you are all official ninjas but you are all still new genin. It's going to get harder from here. So you will all be in groups of three where you will accomplish missions under a jonin sensei." Iruka explained and I just sat there, I knew what group I was going to be in and waking up the way I did and not kissing Naruto was not going to change it so I just sat brooding still.

"We've arranged groups such as overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka announced, holding up a piece of paper as he began to read the teams and I half listened, inside I was freaking out.

"Next team, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura…" Iruka announced and I flinched slightly when Naruto's loud mouth cheered and Sakura sighed next to me. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced and Sakura stood up and cheered. The next few groups were announced with mixed reactions from everyone as I just sat there, contemplating my doomed fate at the moment… It was easy to brood as Sasuke, thank god.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?!" Naruto stood up and demanded, pointing his finger at me and I just closed my eyes because I wanted to laugh… This was all so surreal and funny.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups. I'm going to introduce the jonin senseis this afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then." Iruka said and then left as people began getting up and going to their friends or teams and I swallowed hard and jumped out of the window before Sakura could turn to me as I saw she was going to and I ran down the path to somewhere before I stopped and was surprised I wasn't out of breath… Shit I was so screwed now. I ran back down the road towards the academy again, some common sense taking over and then I dived into the bushes when I heard Sakura's voice screeching Sasuke's, well I suppose it's my name now and I growled and waited for her to pass.

I ran through the bushes and back onto the road to the academy and began asking around for Shikamaru and most girls were happy to comply as I ran around looking for him and found them on the ledges of the academy with Ino and Choji being there and instantly Ino attached herself to my arm.

"Sasuke-kun! It's no fair we're not on the same team, aren't you sad and annoyed you're stuck with forehead girl?" She whined into my ear and I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, I didn't like being hung upon by other people.

"Shikamaru, I know you don't like me and all but right now I need your help, it's serious." I said to Shikamaru, hoping he would believe me. He studied me and was about to say something back, like go away before he stopped and narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"Follow me. Ino, Choji, I'll catch you later." Shikamaru said, grabbing his lunch and I managed to pry Ino off of my arm and follow after Shikamaru down into the academy and into one of the old store rooms as we opened the flap for air and I leaned against the windowsill for the fresh air.

"You have five minutes. Go." Shikamaru said, standing by the door with his hands on his hips and I gaped slightly which made Shikamaru tilt his head ever so slightly and I realised he was fucking studying me!

"I'm not really Uchiha Sasuke. I was in a car accident and then suddenly I woke up as Sasuke this morning and now I'm screwed because I don't know anything about what the fuck I'm doing her or how to even use ninjutsu or anything about myself but the usual!" I rambled out with panic as Shikamaru stood calmly, listening to me rambling on about how I know who Sasuke is and I didn't mention I knew how everything would be going down for the next few years because I shut my mouth hard before I said anything.

"Yeah, you're definitely not Uchiha Sasuke…" Shikamaru drawled out yet he had this serious look to his face.

"No shit Sherlock do you think I don't know that already?" I said out at him, an octave higher with panic. Shikamaru had a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is a 'Sherlock'?" Shikamaru asked with amusement and I sighed.

"Look, do you have any suggestions? Because I'm screwed when we go on our first mission if I don't know anything about chakra or ninjutsu and then everyone is going to catch on and who knows what would happen to me after that." I asked, calming my panic a little.

"It's interesting how you know things about Sasuke like his attitude and rivalry with Naruto… I believe you and I won't say anything unless it threatens my friends or the village. As for not knowing ninjutsu, you, as Sasuke, has been training with it for most of your life, even before the academy and considering how you neatly dodged Naruto falling on you this morning, I'd say your body remembers but not your mind. I wouldn't worry too much, just go through your notes at home, perhaps train a little and it may all come back to you." Shikamaru said before I got jumped by Naruto as I began to wrestle with him and Shikamaru had already left and I hissed out a curse as I pushed Naruto off of me hard and he hit his back against the wall.

"What was that for?" I ask Naruto darkly as he rubbed his head with his eyes closed.

"I'm getting rid of you so I can have Sakura-chan all to myself." Naruto said back up at me as he stood up again in a crouch and I sighed.

"You can have her. I'm just going to tell it to her straight that I don't like her." I said to Naruto who blinked with surprise. "Go talk to her, hell you can even transform into me, I don't care." I said crossing my arms and Naruto stared at me intensely before he transformed and jumped back out of the window. I leaned my elbows back on the windowsill and sulked… Now I know why Sasuke is always in a bad mood, his life sucks with his fan girls and then Naruto tackling me every few seconds he sees me. I sighed and jumped out of the window easily and closed it before walking carefully across the rooftop until I got to a ledge and jumped over the railing and walking out again, back down the road just to breath.

Fuck. Sakura saw me and stood up with a huge smile and her arms up against her chest and I put my hands in my pockets, hoping I could ignore her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy! Are you emotionally prepared? I am… Wait…" She said as I walked past her and stopped, suppressing a sigh but then I wondered where Naruto was, he should be here right now as me bringing all of her hearts desires to her.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask over my shoulder, this conversation seeming like déjà vu.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he had such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know he doesn't have parents, right? He's always doing selfish things and my parents would scold me if I do those things. If you're alone, you're parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish." Sakura's voice was grating on my nerves, also what she was saying, knowing Naruto's life and I turned my glare on her.

"What the hell would you know about being Naruto huh?" I hissed at her and she looked at me with confusion. "Your parents aren't the be all and end all of everything Sakura, you should be grateful you have both of them still because the pain of loosing one be it by death or their selfish desires cannot measure up to your little 'angry parents' drama. Grow up." I hissed at her before I walked off with my fists clenched in my pockets and shaking away memories of my mom and siblings who I'll probably never see again. I heard someone running up ahead of me and opened my eyes to see Naruto skidding to a halt in front of me and pointing a finger at me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Taking a walk, what does it look like idiot?" I said, walking around him, there was only so much I could usually deal with people, especially kids, I kind of see why Sasuke was the way he was all the time, excluding the whole 'brother killed my clan and parents' thing. And I closed my eyes as I heard Naruto running down the road again and I sighed… Classroom equalled safety for now.

"Hey Sasuke!" Oh for the love of god! I stopped and turned around to see Naruto, practically fuming for some reason… What did I apparently do now? "You… You said something awful to Sakura-chan, didn't you?" Naruto demanded and I thought back to our little conversation.

"It was the truth." I said calmly to him, clenching my fists in my pockets.

"Liar! There's now way that Sakura-chan would be so depressed otherwise. I hate to admit it but… Sakura-chan is desperate to be acknowledged by you." Naruto said with honour to defend her and I kept my face neutral from annoyance.

"I'll acknowledge her when she stops acting like such a kid." I said plainly as I turned around and hoped I made it to the classroom this time. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I reacted on instinct as I turned, knocking it off of my shoulder, grabbing it in the process and kicked into his stomach area and he rolled but I was too annoyed to be surprised by it right now.

"What I said was the truth… It's not my fault I tried to help her but she didn't want to hear it." I said down to him as he got up and I decided to keep walking, the closer I got the safer I got.

"I'm going to kick your ass on Sakura-chan's behalf. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto shouted behind me and I went wide-eyed as I turned to see five clones charging for me and my heart was beating rapidly yet not painful enough to be completely panicked… It was just adrenaline. I dodged all of their attacks, stepping up to the scaredy cat real one but I saw him look behind me and as the clones jumped, I turned with a duck, sliding my foot out to stand behind their human dog pile with my hands in my pockets.

"When did you end up over there!" Naruto freaked out as the clones recovered as did his shock. Fuck this shit… I decided I didn't care anymore as I slipped out a kunai from my leg holster and poked each clone before I held the blade against Naruto's stunned neck.

"If I was an enemy, you would have been dead." I said and Naruto laughed sheepishly before he held another hand seal.

"Sexy jutsu!" He yelled and transformed into his girl version and my right eye twitched with annoyance. He aimed for a punch as I just toe swept, dodging his punch easily and twirled around him and kicked him on his ass… She was so similar to how I use to be and again he landed on his nose, still sore from earlier.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai!" He shouted, holding his nose as he rocked back and forth on his back, legs kicking up and this time I smirked and even hn'ed before I began back to the academy. "Sasuke! I'm not done with you!" He shouted after me before Sakura called for him and I sighed as they caught up to me… It was time to meet Kakashi… sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally updated!

HSWDN: Wazzup peeps. Took a lot of convincing but... I DID IT! Enjoy the chapter, i work hard to get this here now.

Chapter two

I sat brooding in the classroom once again. I knew Kakashi was going to be late so I took the time to calm myself down because I became very annoyed and agitated but who could blame me? I've had one of the most fucked up days in my life and it's still not over yet. Sakura was leaning back against the table on the other side of the isle, glancing at me now and again while Naruto bounced around, peaking out of the door and looking down the hallway outside and groaning and grunting like a whining kid. I knew they were only twelve and I felt bad for being such a bitch to them but it seemed being Sasuke was easier than I thought except the not smiling part… I'll figure out what the hell I'm going to do tomorrow when I actually have to fight Kakashi.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Sakura said with annoyance… Here we go again. I closed my eyes and sighed silently.

"But why is the sensei for our Team 7 group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new sensei already and Iruka-sensei already went home." Naruto whined.

"That's not very important… Hey! What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura screeched as Naruto pulled a chair over by the door and put a duster between it and the frame as he giggled evilly and even I looked up and smirked at that… Yeah waiting sucks, now I know why Naruto did it in the first place.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto said proudly as he put the chair back and stood proudly.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get into trouble." Sakura said with her hands on her hips and I smirked.

"I think he'll fall for it." I said as Naruto and Sakura looked at me like I was an alien and I hn'ed just to seem normal. A hand reached for the door and I smirked as he pulled the door open, popped his head inside and the duster fell on Kakashi's hair. Naruto cheered and laughed while Sakura stuttered and apologised and even I smirked, trying not to laugh… It was so much funnier in real life. Kakashi bent down and picked up the duster, looking at it before humming.

"How should I say this… My first impression of you guys is… I hate you." He said in a thinking pose before just putting it out there plainly. Sakura and Naruto both wilted when they heard this and I just hn'ed.

"It's only because we're kids." I muttered into my hands and Kakashi looked at me strangely… again, I'm not an alien, well I am to this world.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." He said before he left with a poof of smoke and I glared. He's more of a bastard in real life.

"Let's not piss him off even further by being late." I said, getting up and heading down the halls towards the stairs as Sakura shouted after me and Naruto followed. Soon enough we were seated on the steps with Kakashi leaning against the railing and we waited patiently.

"Let's see… Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi suggested lazily and I suppressed rolling my eyes.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies… Something like that." He said, placing his hands out to the sides kind of like a shrug.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi pointed to himself.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have few hobbies." Kakashi said lazily.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura muttered before I smirked.

"Name Hatake Kakashi, genin at five, chunin at six, jonin at thirteen, ANBU captain at age fourteen. Likes miso soup with eggplant and hates sweet things. Former and last student of the Yondaime Hokage and underneath his headband is the dojutsu of my clan, the sharingan." I said clearly as I again got looked at like an alien and I just shrugged, closing my eyes with a hn. "Someone else can go now that we know more about our sensei." I said and I could feel Kakashi's glare on me… Shit why do I have to be so cocky? Maybe it's a boy thing?

"Alright then… You in the orange can go first." Kakashi said, crossing his arms defensively as I opened my eyes again. Naruto sat up straight, fidgeting with his headband and flapping his legs back and forth.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku's that Iruka-sensei bought for me the most. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages. I'm going to make all of the villagers acknowledge my existence." Naruto said and Kakashi sat calmly before moving his gaze to Sakura next.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like well… the person I like is… And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…" Sakura said before squealing into her hands…" I could fill in the blanks. Sasuke, Sasuke, stalk Sasuke and marry Sasuke. I kept my face as neutral as possible but I couldn't help letting a little smirk loose… How the hell can this asshole never smile?!

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto." She said straight away and with distaste. Kakashi nodded boardly while placing his chin on one of his hands.

"Last guy."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke… I do not intend on telling what little things I like and what I hate would take the whole day to explain. As form my dream… Well that's a little to hard to explain right now since I don't know what exactly it is at the moment and I don't have any hobbies either." I finished truthfully as Kakashi's eye narrowed at me and the air seemed to get tense.

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is that sir?" Naruto asked with an excited salute.

"First, we are going to do something the four of us can do… Survival training." Kakashi said and Naruto seemed confused.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura asked with some annoyance to her voice.

"How do you expect us to work effectively with our lives on the line when we know nothing about each others abilities? That's just asking to die." I said to her as I took a deep and silent breath and let Kakashi explain… I should really learn to keep my mouth shut as Sasuke.

"He has a point there however this is no ordinary training." Kakashi said.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked and Kakashi began laughing and I had to smirk because his laugh was amusing, also because I knew what was coming, that's the awesome part of being Sasuke right now.

"Oi, stop laughing like a creep sensei and hurry up and tell us." I almost whined.

"Well I'm sure if I tell you this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." Kakashi said with amusement. And I decided to see how far I could piss of Kakashi and beat him to punch line.

"He just thinks it's funny that out of all twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become genin and ninja." I said and I smirked behind my hands, feeling Kakashi's glare at me once again and I raised an eyebrow at him in slight challenge.

"Correct and the other eighteen will be sent back into the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty-six percent… See? You three are surprised." Kakashi laughed.

"No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the exam for?" Naruto freaked out and I looked up at the bird overhead.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become genin. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to determine whether you guys pass or fail at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at five am. Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast, you're going to throw it up if you do." Kakashi warned before he poofed away again.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow morning." I said, standing up and leaving with my hands in my pockets. Thank god that was over I thought as I walked through the academy down to the road again and remembered my way back home… This is going to have to change, I live here now and people are going to look at me weirdly if I ask for directions all the time in a place I supposedly lived in my whole life. I was relaxed again and I knew I would have to spend the rest of my day learning the streets of Konoha and where everything was as well as try to get some training in otherwise I would be screwed for tomorrow and we definitely wouldn't pass and the Kakashi would know something was up with me… Why was I so cocky?

"Oh right, it's a part of my inner personality trait since I still don't believe I'm actually here." I mumbled to myself with my head down as I kicked a pebble along the ground. I made it back to my apartment building and looked at the notice board in the lobby and there was a map there, thank god! I stood there for a while, studying it as best as I could and let time pass me by slowly before my bladder began to get heavy and my stomach growled. I sighed as I headed up to my apartment and walked inside locking up as I pulled off my shoes and looked around once again.

I had always hated silence as I walked over to the TV and turned it on and flicked through the channels quickly… Regular soapies, cartoons, politics with no pictures of coarse, talk about a security risk. A music channel? I left it on there, listening to the music as I went into the kitchen and had a look around, making a mental not as to where everything was before I pulled out a rice ball from the fridge and put it on a plate before my bladder warned me again and I groaned, wanting to cry but without the needy emotion of wanting to cry because this all sucked…. Maybe that was just a girl's thing. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and stared at the toilet like it was taunting me somehow, god this was so embarrassing and somehow gross as I unbuttoned my shorts, the zip making a loud noise in the small bathroom and I gulped, looking at my underwear with a kid like frown and took a deep breath before I pulled both my pants and underwear down, closing my eyes.

My hand twitched with not wanting to touch anything down there yet I really needed to pee. So what, I was an eighteen year old virgin? The only dick I've ever seen was in porn and magazines and I really doubt they all look exactly like that. I opened my eyes, my cheek heating up as I smiled with disgust at myself as I looked down and blinked, my face going blank… It really wasn't that bad now that I look at it, odd but not disgusting like I thought as I let nature take it's coarse and I sighed as my bladder emptied itself before pulling my pants on and flushing, putting the seat down like a good boy and washing my hands before returning to the TV and my rice ball.

I felt like such a dork now that I think about the way I reacted to my own body now and I allowed myself to smile at the thought… I could handle this. It's the ninja part tomorrow I wasn't so sure about. Sure I beat Naruto easily enough but that was all basic self-defence I learned as a kid but I shivered at how I easily slid a kunai out and easily stick it into the clones… It could have been the real Naruto and then what? I'd get charged for attempted murder on a comrade even before I officially became a ninja and then I'd be found out.

Well I was thankful for one thing… At least I didn't wake up in Orochimaru's lair or in the middle of a mission or even the examination day, I would have been totally screwed then, this was the best day I could have woken up to.

I looked at the clock and sighed as I saw the sun going down outside… It was coming up to five in the evening, my stomach full and my bladder blissfully empty as I got up and turned the TV off and some lights on, pulling the curtains across. I grabbed my house keys and my wallet before heading out into the evening air and let my body wander as I put my hands into my pockets and looked around.

I ended up on a strip of a pathway that lined a river as I stopped and my body turned, walking down the streets and onto the dock where I sat at the end and stared down into the water… It was the dock Sasuke would sit at as a kid and sometimes Naruto passed by as well if I remembered correctly. I stood up as the night sky began to take over and scowled as I thought about what Shikamaru had said earlier.

'Sasuke, has been training for most of your life, even before the academy and considering how you neatly dodged Naruto falling on you this morning, I'd say your body remembers but not your mind.' Is what he had said as my hands began to blur through hand seals before I naturally took a deep breath and held my hand up to my mouth before blowing a huge fireball out of my mouth as I stared wide-eyed and smirked afterwards… Seems Shikamaru was right but I would still go through my notes before I got into bed as I headed towards the restaurant area for dinner, as I really wasn't in the mood to cook and I headed into the little cafeteria and had a sandwich as I ate silently before heading home once again, ignoring everyone around me like I did in my old life as well, I wasn't exactly liked back there.

I locked up once I was inside and stepped into the shower now that I was over the whole 'I'm male' thing now as well and got dressed into my blue pyjamas as I pulled out a file of school… (cough) academy work and began reading it as it seemed to wake things up in my mind and bring some memories back as well of doing this which really helped me to integrate 'being Sasuke' into my mind as well as being a ninja now as well.

I have to say that other memories began to arise as well… Especially with Itachi and Sasuke's family as I felt something warm and wet against my cheek as I wiped it away and stared at it on my finger… How did Sasuke truly feel about who he was? If the sting in the back of my eyes and the invisible weight sitting on my chest was anything to go by… Sasuke was deeply saddened by what had happened in his life, not to mention the throbbing in my head, remembering the amount of tears Sasuke had cried and it weighed on me like a ton of bricks…

How would I have felt if my loving brother back where I came from killed my mother and sister and I ran in to find them dead on the floor with my brother acting like a completely different person? That struck home as I gasped a sob into the empty room and placed the file down on the bed next to me as I turned over and laid on my side, curled in a foetal position as now not only were my original memories of my father leaving were surfacing but also Sasuke's and it was more than I could handle with the stress I had been carrying the whole day as I cried gently into my pillow, gritting my teeth as my body shook and shivered with gasped sobs.

I flew myself up off of my bed and began fighting an invisible partner… Itachi. I could feel an energy surging through me with white-hot anger as I struck the air with deadly force and gritted teeth still and a growl or grunt of anger and effort. My tears had continued to fall as the face of Itachi changed to my fathers and it began another frenzy of fighting and imagining him begging me for mercy that I never gave until I jumped into the air and twisted, bringing the back of my heel down into his invisible shoulder and landed with a slight shout of pain before I hissed, shifting carefully into a more comfortable position on the floor.

Not one of my brightest moments as I stood up carefully and stretched the hamstring and the back of my heel as I hobbled into the kitchen and grabbed some ice, placing it into a tea towel and hobbling back to bed before gently resting my heel into the ice with another hiss and went to the mind numbing activity of studying until I eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been like forever since i posted anything well here's the horrifying truth... I LOST MY WRITING GROOVE! (Everyone gasps in shock and horror!) I was so depressed and i didn't even want to post either and i feel really bad but it's one of those things you feel you should do but you just don't get around to doing... Anyway I've also been busy, stressed for i don't know why about the smallest things, and i got sick but as long as i keep posting, i shall live! Even if i do die i would haunt my trusting friend HowShallWeDuel?Narwals! to finish them for me just for you guys. Okay so the bell test, Hooray! I actually have the next chapter typed and the one after that sort of planned but i have to get my groove back so that's what i'm going to do right now. R&R and Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter three

"Fuck! I'm late!" I shouted as I woke up, double checking the time as it read seven o'clock and I jumped out of bed before I hissed with pain in my heel and my hamstring muscle as I hobbled quickly into the bathroom to relieve my bladder and splash some cold water on my face. I ran out of the bathroom before jumping back with a shout into a backwards rolly polly, retrieving the kunai I hid in the bathroom by the door and standing defensively with a glare.

"Being late on your first day doesn't set a good impression Sasuke-kun." Kakashi drawled as I sighed in relief and put the kunai away… Mental note, make a note of where all hidden kunai are in my apartment.

"Yeah well it's been a shit two days so far so give a guy a break sensei." I said back sulkily as I headed over to my wardrobe and pulled out my regular clothes and standing by my bed, looking pointedly at Kakashi and clearing my throat before twirling a finger around to tell him to turn around.

"Ma, is poor little Sasuke-kun shy?" Kakashi drawled lazily with a cheeky eye smile as a blush appeared on my cheeks… DAMMIT.

"If I say yes will you turn around?" I asked back with annoyance as Kakashi turned around with a chuckle and his arms crossed as I began to dress.

"What's so bad about the last two days and how did you know all of that stuff about me when you didn't even have time to research me after the senseis were given out?" Kakashi asked a little harsher as I pulled on the last few articles of clothing.

"First of all, you don't want to know and second of all, a shinobi must be well informed at all times, I don't have to explain myself to you." I said cockily back at him as I grabbed a pear and bit into it and Kakashi turned back around with a glare at the fruit.

"I thought I said no breakfast or you'll throw it up?" Kakashi asked harshly with an eyebrow raised and I shrugged as I held the fruit in my mouth and pulled on my weapons.

"I don't care, I'd rather throw it up than have no food at all, a growing boy needs his nutrition to become a big strong ninja like you." I flattered him as Kakashi choked back a laugh. "Now let's go, no doubt you've already seen Naruto and Sakura waiting at the training ground since five am, am I correct?" I asked as I walked to the door, picking my keys up along the way as Kakashi followed me.

"Are you actually going to follow me all of the way or disappear for another hour or so before you decide to show up?" I asked, peaking in the corner of my eye back at him as he walked behind me, nose in an orange book and his other hand in his pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked looking over his book and I scowled and growled, deciding two could play the same game as we walked through the village. I could strangely tell in the back of my head he was following me still, almost like a heavy tingly feeling in the back of my skull as I decided to concentrate on where I was going in case Kakashi decides to just follow me and disappear when I realise I got lost…

"Fuck you Hatake Kakashi!" I shouted, turning around at the empty street behind me… This was exactly what he was waiting for! And I could almost swear I heard him laughing before he left and I high tailed it out of there, remembering the map as best as I could, still getting lost now and again before I finally made it to the training ground and panting slightly… That damn bastard was standing there and laughing at me on the inside, I could feel it.

"Teme! Why are you so late!?" Naruto demanded and I sighed as he continued. "Sakura-chan and I have been waiting since five this morning and then sensei comes along and says he had to wake you up and then…" Naruto began before I walked over to him and just put my hand over my mouth.

"Well then let's not keep our sensei waiting any longer, you can rant and rave as much as you want once we pass." I said to him. He gave a few muffled protests before he heard about passing and here was a determined glint in his eyes as he shut up and I dropped my hand, wiping it on the back of my shirt… Just in case, he's still a twelve-year-old boy.

"Since Sasuke deliberately disobeyed me, I'm going to change the rules slightly." Kakashi said before he pulled out some bells that caught everyone's attention and I only just noticed the alarm clock sitting on the stump as he patted it. "This alarm is set for twelve pm. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch… I'm going to tie you there and eat your lunch in front of you, the only catch is Sasuke will be tied up at noon anyway for disobedience" Kakashi eye smiled and I glared, thank god I ate something this morning it seemed Sasuke's body could go a long time without food thank god!

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well, actually, there will be only one bell… I think I'll send Sasuke back after this test and then one other will be tied to the log and depending on your abilities you might be sent back to the academy as well or it could be all three of you going back to the academy. You can use shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said before bouncing the bells up into his hand again and I sighed… Maybe I messed Sasuke's life up already… The top student failing the genin exam and going back to the academy, that would… Actually be quite funny, I could imagine the parents of those who fail today going and complaining, using me as an excuse and so I smirked.

"But that's too dangerous sensei!" Sakura said out in worry, bringing me out of my amusing thoughts.

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto laughed with his arms up behind his head.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score… We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'." Kakashi said and I saw the anger on Naruto's face as he pulled out a kunai and went in to attack Kakashi… He truly was fast as even I had wide eyes as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and head, standing behind him as he pointed Naruto's hand to the back of his head with the kunai.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't even say start yet…" Kakashi said as he let Naruto go. "But it looks like you have the will to kill me now… We're going to start. Ready, start!"

I panicked and jumped off as well behind a bush and sat still as I calmed my breathing and my whole being and wondered if this was 'hiding my presence'? Wait, why was I even hiding when I was going to fail anyway? What a dumbass, I praised myself as I quietly face palmed. Okay, new plan of action since I'm suppose to be expelled anyway… There's only one bell, Naruto would attack Kakashi head on and Sakura won't even engage him and chase after me… OH MY GOD THIS WILL BE A BRILLIANT PLAN!

I decided that changing Sasuke's life may actually be better after my little breakdown last night. Plan of action: Help Naruto, Get Sakura's crush off of me and get her working harder, be a team player, save Itachi some how, Orochimaru? Hm, I'll think about that once I get there I still have time but things are going to have to change slightly. Then there was the whole Tobi thing that I'll sort out later otherwise people will be suspicious of me, I was just a baby when the Kyuubi attacked.

"Oh shit, there's Naruto." I said to myself as I saw him standing in front of Kakashi as a challenge and I sighed. Okay plan: Let Naruto distract him then somehow get myself in there and Sakura will hopefully follow, stand as a team and take down that damn cocky jonin… I don't care as long as I can wipe that smug look from his damn eye!

Naruto charged in as Kakashi shifted his stance slightly and Naruto stopped as he dug into his pouch and pulled out the same book from earlier… My face fell as I face palmed again, I forgot about his Icha Icha. I wonder…

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." I said softly with a smile as my body automatically did the hand seals and I blew a fireball for Kakashi who I watched dodge easily before he threw shuriken my way and I dropped out of the tree.

"Teme! He's my opponent!" Naruto yelled at me and I sighed and walked over to him carefully.

"Listen up idiot, he's not a jonin for nothing, not even I could beat him by myself and we may still fail together to grab that bell since I'm failing anyway but I don't want all of the parents complaining the test was so hard if both the best and the worst fail, do you understand?' I asked, keeping my eye on Kakashi as he read his book and giggled. "The academy was a waste of time for me and if I have to go back, at least if you pass I'll only have to repeat the same year." Time to throw in a little Sasuke and it worked by Naruto's open face as he stared at me like an alien… Really, again?

"Why would you try to help me huh?" Naruto asked back with a growl and I sighed… He didn't get what I was saying but I couldn't explain as Kakashi threw a round of shuriken and Naruto and I were forced to separate and dodge as he stood at the ready. Naruto charged in, noticing Kakashi wasn't paying attention.

Kakashi easily blocked his punch and ducked under his roundhouse kick and moving quickly in a low crouch similar to what I did yesterday to Naruto as he got behind Naruto as he noticed his punch hit nothing and Kakashi was gone.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times idiot." Kakashi said, holding the tiger seal and I couldn't help but anticipate this as I let it happen and slipped around into the bushes like a ninja!

"Naruto run! You're going to die!" Sakura shouted as Naruto perked up at her voice with confusion and I held a hand to my face as my shoulders shook with laughter… If I laugh out loud I may get looked at funnily again.

"You're too late. Konoha's Secret Taijutsu: A thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi called, sticking his fingers up Naruto's ass and sending him flying into the river while Kakashi pulled out his book again and I looked to where Sakura called from and headed over to her.

Naruto threw two shuriken out of the water as Kakashi caught them on his fingers, never looking as he continued to read… He really was an ass as I snuck next to Sakura… Ugh!

"Hey Sakura…" I said before Sakura hugged me around my neck and went on about something about me caring about her and that. "Quiet down before sensei finds us actually we better move because you gave your position away by shouting for Naruto." I said, leading her quietly through the bushes until we sat by a low bush that we could see through slightly and watch Kakashi.

"So since I'm failing anyway, I thought I could help you out to get the bell and send the dead last back with me, I can't have him ruining my reputation by being the only one who passes." I said to her and of coarse she gushed over me.

"That's right Sasuke-kun, if you can't pass then neither should Naruto… Let's do this." Sakura said with a grin and I smirked and nodded… Too easy.

"Alright then, we'll wait with a distraction from Naruto then I'll get in there and you sneak in behind my attack and take a bell, be quick and quiet, he's an extremely skilled shinobi and will notice you very quickly." I explained as she blushed and nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile as we watched. Naruto was finally pulling himself out of the water.

"What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi drawled.

"I already know!" Naruto whined back up at him.

"You said you were going to exceed all of the Hokages but your actions say otherwise." Kakashi mocked as Naruto's stomach growled.

"Dammit, dammit, I can still fight even if I'm hungry! I was just off guard a while ago! Dammit, I'm so hungry so my powers are… I can't fail in a place like this no matter what. I'm going to become a ninja!" Naruto shouted as clones emerged from the water and I looked at Sakura as we nodded at each other. A clone sneaked up on Kakashi behind as I used a transformation… I have no idea how I did but I went with it and joined the clones in charging in on Kakashi, waiting for his move in Naruto's hold.

The clones grabbed onto his legs and Naruto jumped up, catching his attention as I waited from behind as a Naruto clone. That was when I saw it, Kakashi switched ever so quickly with a clone around his legs and Naruto punched it…

"You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed didn't you!" Naruto yelled as I ran through the bushes pursuing Kakashi and I dropped the transformation.

"Ma, you're quite brave to pursue me and use Naruto's distraction to follow me afterwards." Kakashi stopped by the river as I stopped a few steps away… I was going to wipe his smugness out of that eye. "Why are you even still trying when I'm sending you back to the academy after this anyway?' Kakashi asked with his usual lazy voice and I smirked.

"How often is it that a mere genin gets to see a real jonin in action and even fight him? Plus I thought if I could get a bell I would need to think quickly so it looked like it was either Naruto or Sakura, they're my teammates after all even if it's just for this one day." I said with a smirk of satisfaction as it seemed my words seemed to make him freeze for a second.

"But that would prove they're weaker than you, are you trying to send them out there to get killed because YOU decided to pass them?" Kakashi asked back and I scowled slightly, of coarse he'd have an answer for everything.

"True, they might be weaker than me individually but perhaps if both of them worked together with Naruto's endless chakra and Sakura's smarts they'd be a powerhouse team under your lead." I said carefully as I still stood in defence… This could be a trick knowing Kakashi.

"I never said I would pass both of them. I might only pass one of them and what if you gave Sakura the bell and I only passed her?" Kakashi asked back just as harshly and I smirked again… Smirking was as fun as smiling!

"Well then that's great for her. To have a powerful jonin as her sensei and be his only student, you could focus all of your attention on her and she'd progress faster but a duo isn't really a team is it?" I asked and Kakashi actually laughed slightly.

" You're quick Sasuke-kun not only with your mouth but with your head too… But are you fast enough to go against me and get this bell? I'll consider passing you then." Kakashi said as he stood calmly but still defensively.

"You're still the rule here like you've demonstrated more than once since we met you. I'll fight you even if I was going to fail anyway." I said with an excited smirk and crouched down as Kakashi stood and raised an eyebrow at me. My head snapped up when I heard Sakura scream near by… Well there goes that plan.

"Don't drop your guard." Kakashi's voice came from behind me as I froze up before turning around with an elbow and he moved back out of range as I turned into a roundhouse kick, legs were longer then arms but I should have known he wasn't off balanced or surprised enough to fall into it again before he stepped back again. I watched and waited as did Kakashi, waiting for my attack as the wind blew slightly and I threw shuriken at him but he dodged and I threw something in his current path so he'd have to dodge a certain way… I never knew physics would come in handy with Sasuke's well trained body and brain, like having two peoples knowledge at once as I took the chance to sneak up behind him with speed I thought was impossible.

I tried for a reverse kick as he blocked and then grabbed my leg as I tucked tightly and twisted my leg in his hold to face him again, using his hold as leverage like a pendulum as I began to bring the back of my heel down on his shoulder, arching my back and into a curl to make it more powerful. He unfortunately turned out of the way, still holding my ankle and I growled slightly… Next attack… Next attack… I would swear this was all in slow motion, who the hell gets to think so clearly in a fight?

That's right, aerial acrobatics, I had always watched dancing as a kid but I never had the muscles to try anything… Now I do. I let my back bend and used the momentum into a back bend, grabbing Kakashi's leg with one hand as my other leg stayed in line with my hips and straight in case he decided to drop me… I reached up with my other hand and it just scrapped the edge of the bell before Kakashi let go of my other leg and stepped out of the way and I landed a little roughly into a crouch and glared at Kakashi.

I did turn it into a slight smirk afterwards… OH MY GOD THIS BODY WAS SO COOL AND FLEXIBLE, I FELT LIKE A PIECE OF SPAGHETTI!

"Well I'll admit you're definitely different from those two." Kakashi said and I smirked further… If I remember correctly…

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." I called, making the hand seals like it was second nature already… THIS ALL WAS REALLY TURNING OUT TO BE SO COOL! I saw Kakashi's eye widen as I blew it at him but yet again, I saw his movement again as he dodged. I ended the jutsu with a slight pant as I looked at the smoking hole… Something was suppose to happen now…

"AH!" I screamed, but again I yelled manly as I was pulled into the ground and it fit me like a glove with little rocks poking into me… That bastard… I pouted as Kakashi appeared out of the ground and yet again, there was cockiness and amusement in that dark eye of his.

"This is the third ninja tactic know how: Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move right?" Kakashi was crouching by me with that damn eye smile as I grinded my teeth together and looked away… There was no point in blowing my anger right then when I'd only end up hurting myself with that uncomfortable rock poking in my lower back and to the front of my body if I squirmed the wrong way… I can't believe it was such a weak spot…

"Looks like your talents are exceptional. But they say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground." Kakashi said as he walked away, reading his book once more.

"Damn you Hatake Kakashi." I growled out as I squirmed my shoulders slightly to begin to loosen the rocks, it was the only thing I could think of as I also moved my neck around so I might get a little more leeway… God this was so uncomfortable, sand was digging into my clothes as I wiggled and squirmed not to mention the inappropriate rocks digging into me.

"Stupid scarecrow of a man, stupid sadistic jonin thinking it would be funny to 'ground' me, he obviously knows how uncomfortable it is and chose the perfect rocky surface. Stupid whatever deity out there for throwing me from my perfect life into a twelve-year-old boy's body and thinking it was funny for it to be Sasuke. Stupid eyes and body for not remembering how to use the sharingan from four years ago… Stupid everything with what's happening with me!" I growled out as I squirmed and rocks poked into me as I had my neck loose and my shoulders were slowly loosening when I heard a rustling from the bushes and saw Sakura dash out and freeze in her run, looking at me with wide eyes filled with confusion and horror.

"Ah… Sakura?" I asked, seeing her nearly pass out before she screamed and fainted on me and I sighed, looking up at the sky. "What did she mean by a severed head? They can't talk." I muttered before thinking about it and smiling like I hadn't done since I got here and continued my squirming with slightly higher spirits, hoping Sakura woke up soon. It looked like less than an hour before I get tied to a post… Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG have i really left this story hanging for a whole month? I'm so sorry! I didn't realise, i haven't looked at this story in ages until i saw it on my list and saw i last posted in the beginning of April! Hey at least i got my writting groove back, now i just need my funny groove back to continue on with this story. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging again and i love all of my reviews, you guys really made my days to read all of them i really appreciate it when someone takes the time to tell me if you're enjoying the story, even if it's just a few words, they put a smile on my face. Love you all R&R 3**

Chapter four

After what I estimated to be thirty-four minutes, I managed to squirm free and pulled myself out of the hole. I sat for five minutes, looking at the sun… I wonder if telling the time by the sun was a ninja thing as well as I dangled my legs in the hole for a while and contemplated waking Sakura up who was still passed out. After contemplating everything I stood up and dusted myself off, watching Sakura…

"She'll get heat stroke if she stays asleep in the sun." I sighed as I crouched down by her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Sakura wake up." I said gently as she opened her eyes and sat up like a bolt, clinging to me.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so glad you're okay!" Sakura said as I tried to shake and push her off but then gave up and patted her on the back with a sigh.

"It's good to see you're okay as well." I sighed and she pulled back and looked at me with a blush and beaming green eyes… OH HELL NO I KNEW THAT LOOK! I WAS A GIRL BEFORE! "Listen Sakura, if we even have a chance in hell of being good teammates, I want to set things straight and it may hurt. I can see you have a deep crush on me and it may never go away but I don't like you the way you like me, hell I don't even like myself. You're a smart girl and I would love to be your friend but I can't have your fawning all over me especially in dangerous missions… I have other priorities right now and a relationship and stuff is something I can't allow to get in my way." I began explaining as she sat there with slight saddened understanding in her eyes but there was also thinly veiled hope behind them as I sighed again and brushed my hand through my hair… IT WAS SO SOFT… BACK ON TOPIC TASHA! I MEAN UH SASUKE! I shook my head with a sigh.

"Keep other options open Sakura, you want a guy who is going to spoil you and love you like you seem to love me and I can tell you now I don't return your feelings. I understand it'll take a while before you start to drop this crush or love or whatever but consider my words deeply… We don't have time to talk about this, I need to get that bell for you and Naruto." I said with annoyance at my words and why girls could never get it through their thick heads that the guy doesn't like them back… It seemed to be so easy as a guy right now, emotions were clear and powerful somehow.

"But there's so little time left, why don't we try harder next time and give up for now?" Sakura asked, walking next to me.

"Kakashi said to get the bells by lunch which time is running out now and he's looking for one specific thing but I need your help to get that bell… Teammates?" I asked, holding out my hand as she smiled and took it with a nod.

"Teammates." She said with determination as she let her hand linger in mine and we ran through the trees when the alarm went off and I groaned but we continued on towards the stumps.

We got there to find Naruto tied to one already as I walked to Kakashi by the other one as he tied me up as well and tightly with the strange vibrating of chakra surging through it so I couldn't escape without alerting him or escape with a jutsu that popped into my head… Rope Untying jutsu, what a dumb yet effective jutsu when being tied up be amateurs. I heard Naruto and Sakura's stomachs growling as mine was feeling a little empty as well after the amount of energy and chakra I used, it definitely was a strange force inside your body.

"You're stomachs are growling huh? By the way, about the results of your training, none of you need to be going back to the Academy." Kakashi said as I looked away, feeling quite disappointed but who could blame me, it was an odd yet thrilling experience suddenly being like this but Naruto and Sakura took it the wrong way and began jumping for joy.

"You three should just quit being ninja!" Kakashi shouted sternly as Sakura and Naruto wilted and I dropped my head to brood and clenched my fists, feeling annoyed and arrogant even if I knew what he was getting to. This was a test of teamwork and I couldn't get Naruto or Sakura to work with me long enough to portray it and so I failed Sasuke in a way as well as myself.

"Quit being ninja? What do you mean? We couldn't get the bell but why do you have to say we should quit?" Naruto shouted out in frustration as he squirmed in his ropes.

"Its because you three are just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas. Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" Kakashi asked with annoyance as his eye glanced to me. "Sasuke, tell them the answer." Kakashi demanded as I raised my head and glared at him before looking at Naruto and Sakura looking expectantly at me, awaiting my answer.

"We're split off into groups to work as a team as a team is more effective than working on your own sensei." I explained, staring right into his angry and disappointed eye.

"Sasuke saw right through this test once he didn't have to fight for anything like the bell. He even tried to help you two out by saying he'd work with you but you either failed him or pushed him right out. He even tried to fight me one on one so someone passed today even when he knew it was futile. He knew the answer that determined whether you pass or fail and even though Sasuke heard he was being sent back to the academy for insubordination, he still fought. He could have sat down and watched or just left straight back to the academy… The answer that Sasuke was trying to show you was TEAMWORK." Kakashi explained as Naruto and Sakura looked guilty while I actually felt sorry for them in a way. I remember now that the academy never did group work exercises so it was no wonder none of us even got close to the answer in the version of Naruto I knew.

"You mean cooperate with each other?" Sakura asked with surprise but Kakashi just continued to glare at all of us, we really seemed like worthless ninja to him right now, it was plain to see in his eye and it oddly hurt to know that, I never did like people to look down at me and it usually made me angry but now… Being who I am now is more than just fighting for myself and that was odd for even me to say, I had always fought for myself and made my own name in my old life… But I also hated when people I respected looked down on me with disappointment.

"That's right but it's too late., even if you notice now. If all three of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's too bad." Kakashi said as he looked at us like trash and I sighed, now wasn't the time to think about my own feelings and lash out with insubordination again.

"Why do we need to use teamwork when there was only one bell? Even if we all worked hard to get it, Sasuke-kun was definitely going back and one person would have had to bite the bullet with him. There would be a group conflict." Sakura reasoned which was right but obvious at the same time… Now that I think about it this test was simple and about sacrifice. Even if we did get the bells there still would have been conflict and an opening for Kakashi to steal them back then we would of all been in a worse state… God this was so confusing once you throw your true self and feelings into the situation. I get the answer but not the work to get there.

"Of coarse. This test tries to put you three against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritise teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose but all of you were pathetic even if. Sasuke! You saw through it and had nothing to loose but a few bumps and bruises but you were also using deception instead of telling them the straight answer, they're your teammates and you should be able to trust them with the truth. Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke than about Naruto even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. Naruto! All you did was work on your own which led to Sasuke having to use deception. Missions are done in groups. Its true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities but its teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example…" Kakashi explained, slipping a kunai out before he appeared in front of me with a kunai to my neck and I swallowed feeling the sharp sting of it cutting slightly into my neck.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke's going to die! That's what will happen." Kakashi said as Sakura gasped and Naruto looked panicked between Sakura and Kakashi as he moved the blade away and I let out a silent sigh. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision and someone will die. In every mission you put your life on the line." Kakashi said after spinning his kunai around and putting it back before walking over to the stone monument and we watched closely.

"Look at this… The numerous names carved into this stone all of these names are those praised as heroes in the village." Kakashi explained.

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that. A hero, I'm not going to die a useless death." Naruto said excitedly as I hn'ed and saw Kakashi turn slightly with pain in his eye and his posture.

"You don't get it idiot. Those names on there are the people who HAVE died for the village and killed in action defending it or the mission… Unless you really want to die a useless death." I snapped at him as his face fell and Kakashi's did as well but it softened slightly as he looked back at the stone.

"Sasuke's correct once again… This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here as well… I'll give you one more chance but this time all three of you will be working equally however the battle for the bells will be a lot harsher after lunch. Eat lunch quickly if you're up to the challenge however, only Sakura can eat if you feed the other two, you three will fail immediately. I'm the rule here, got it?" Kakashi warned before he walked away for now and I sagged into the ropes as Sakura sat down between our stumps and began to eat tentatively.

I closed my eyes as I let myself relax and just feel the surroundings around me as I felt the odd tingly sensation on my back and neck and knew it was familiar being Naruto and Sakura, well now that I know how to feel presences… I scowled in concentration as I focused on spreading my range but also staying calm enough to feel it properly then…

I opened my eyes and looked to the far side, past the memorial stone and into a tree as I caught a glint in the tree… He really was one sneaky bastard as I smirked and squinted my eyes and tried to feel his presence that seemed non-existent when I wasn't concentrating on relaxing enough to search for it and I sighed. I heard Naruto's stomach growl as we all froze and Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay." Naruto said out with annoyance at himself and frustration as I looked around and sighed.

"If we're going to work together after lunch, your stomach is going to give us away and make you weaker… I don't sense Kakashi around right now so Sakura, can you give Naruto a little bite of your food just to quieten it down a little so we have a bit of a chance?" I asked her sweetly while they all stared at me like I was an alien… Again I'm not coming to terms with that look, almost like they know I'm not really Sasuke.

"But what about you Sasuke-kun, you must be pretty hungry as well?" Sakura asked as I saw that damn look in her eye again and I sighed, looking at Kakashi in the tree.

"I did more than not show up on time this morning but I also had something to eat, I'll be fine until later. Do it now before sensei comes back." I asked quickly with panic like he was coming towards us and Sakura hastily jumped up on her knees and held her chopsticks to his mouth as he began to eat and I smiled… Mission complete.

There was an overdramatic dust cloud as dark clouds began to roll up and Sakura jumped up with a squeak and jumped behind my stump and I sighed and looked up to see Kakashi's angry glare… Yeah right, he should be an actor.

"You three! You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment? Any last words?" Kakashi asked and Naruto stuttered while Sakura was shaking like a leaf. 'Yeah, something along the lines of FUCK YOU would have gone down well.'

"But… But… You said… That's why Sakura-chan…" Naruto stuttered and I knew I had to step in as Naruto was looking at me to explain.

"We're a team right?" I asked with annoyance.

"That's right! We three are one!" Sakura added, stepping out from behind me slightly.

"You three are one huh? You pass!" Kakashi said as both Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped and I smirked… FINALLY DAMMIT!

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked with caution.

"You three are the first. People I previously had were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninja need to think beyond the normal', in a world of ninja, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse than scum." Kakashi said and Sakura beamed while Naruto looked like he wanted to cry and I had to smirk, god that was a lot harder than I was hoping but it worked and I didn't even change much.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes. Team Seven will start doing missions starting tomorrow." Kakashi said as he gave us a thumbs up… I wondered if he had been hanging around Gai too much while Naruto and Sakura cheered. "Let's go home." Kakashi said while he turned to walk home and Sakura began to follow.

"Oi, at least untie us." I said, easily catching Sakura's attention as she turned around with an embarrassed blushed and took a kunai out to cut my ropes while I turned to Naruto and cut his.

"What's gotten into you recently teme?' Naruto questioned playfully as I smirked and put my kunai away as Naruto untangled himself from the rope and the stump.

"I guess you could say I've had a change of perspective on things recently… I look forwards to working with you… Dead last." I said with a smirk as Naruto smiled and then it dropped and like I predicted.

"Who the hell are you calling dead last huh! I stayed a ninja way longer than you did who didn't even make it to the training grounds before you got kicked off! Dammit, don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted after me as halfway I had smirked and began to follow Kakashi and Sakura back, I was actually looking forwards to changing everything and hope it turns out okay and better than the way it ended as a manga back in my world but I needed to remember this isn't something I could do heartlessly, I'm just not that type of person… Sometimes.

I knew myself I was already warming up to my team and the old lady who lives next doors to me, even though I only met her yesterday, she spoke like she truly cared some how and had known me, 'Sasuke' me for a while.

My old life was running downhill anyway and running from the cops was the first thing as well as driving under the influence with passengers. I don't even know if I'm dead or alive… that reminds me of a song but BACK ON TOPIC… or if my friends are even still alive. Is this permanent or is there one specific thing I must change before I go back or die or get thrown into something else? Who knows but I know for one thing… This was going to be fun if today was anything to go by as I smirked to myself and Sakura was scolding Naruto for shouting at me.

I caught Kakashi's eye looking at me, studying me and I shivered as my back prickled. I just glared right back, putting my hands in my pockets and focused on walking… Where were we going anyway?

"To officially register you three for passing." Kakashi answered like he could read my mind, and see into my soul… But I knew he couldn't physically do that unless he was touching me… Or could he? I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted in contemplation slightly. Okay now I'm just being paranoid, he was my teammate and jonin sensei, he was on my side, as long as I play 'Sasuke' no one but Shikamaru will know and as long as I don't give him any reason, he'll keep quiet, it was just the person he was.

I looked up to se the Hokage's Tower… It really was like a giant mansion, nothing in the series but the giant toad Gamabunta showed you how really big this place was… IT WAS A FUCKING MANSION BORDERING PALACE! And there were lots of stairs as we went up to the fifth floor, I always through it was the third as we walked calmly behind him and through a door and I swallowed as I recognised it.

"Hokage-sama, Team Seven reporting in." Kakashi said as the chair turned around to show a smiling old man smoking a pipe and I frowned… I wasn't a fan of old people or even my own grandparents before they died.

"And?" He asked Kakashi as he eye smiled.

"They all passed sir." Kakashi said as Hiruzen nodded with a smile and pulled out three cards and holding them out. I looked at him as he looked at me and followed Naruto and Sakura at retrieving the last one and I looked at it. It looked similar to Kabuto's ninja info cards as my mind told me I had taken the picture after the genin exam three days ago… Before all of this and I looked at it slowly as if it was registering in my brain.

I was no longer a girl of age eighteen on a joy ride on a downward spiral in her life with not a care in her world. I was a twelve year old boy whose brother had killed my parents and now I'm a ninja of a village I was suppose to give my life for. I had lost my previous life and now I was to fix the life of someone else as well as change the world in the process by my decisions because of one Uzumaki Naruto, my teammate and rival.

"Sasuke-kun is everything all right?" Hiruzen asked as I looked up with surprise and noticed everyone looking at me with worry as I pocketed my ID and nodded.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, it's been an interesting last few days sir, I think I'm just tired and can't wait for some sort of normal back in my life." I said calmly as he puffed on his pipe with a look of worry and suspicion I wasn't telling the truth… I hope that was the only suspicion.

The meeting was over quickly afterwards with mainly Kakashi and Hiruzen talking as we stood there and we walked out of the office and gathered in a small group.

"Like I said earlier, tomorrow we'll be starting missions so meet at the bridge at eight and we'll beginning our mission. Dismissed Team Seven." Kakashi said with pride in his voice, which was odd but brightened my day as he walked off with a wave over his shoulder and the other in his pocket.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, want to go and have dinner with me, you must be hungry?" Sakura asked, hanging on my arm again as I sighed, seemed like my words didn't get through to her.

"Thanks but no thanks Sakura. I'd like a quiet evening to relax and prepare for tomorrow, I suggest you do the same. Good night." I said tiredly as I pried my arm out of Sakura's grip and walked down the corridors… Now, how do I get home from here?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Save me from the NARWALS! She licked me T-T**

Chapter five

I had actually set my alarm for the next morning, YAY FOR ME. I got up like usual and had a shower to relax my muscled and then I dressed before I stretched them out, okay usually I mope around and let them be stiff but we were starting missions today and knowing Kakashi and Naruto it would be something to grate on if I act like a whining baby about stiff muscles… I bet that one eyed bastard didn't even have any.

I walked calmly into the kitchen and sighed. I actually did some cleaning yesterday when I got home and found I had very little food left and I would have to go shopping today after my mission as I had a glass of milk and some toast with an apple, just to be healthy before I made lunch and cleaned up, again it was a sandwich for lunch and sadly it was the only thing I could make apart from instant noodles. Yeah I was a pathetic eighteen-year-old girl. I finished packing it before I rolled my tongue around in my mouth and looked in the fridge again before pulling out a little cherry tomato and looked at it funny as I pulled it out and rolled it between my thumb and index finger.

Sure I liked a tomato every now and again in my old life and if I wanted a snack I'd just shove one into my mouth but this was odd… This was like when I craved something sweet or my weird craving for fruit juice after a good workout as I narrowed my eyes at the little red… vegetable? Why did I never pay attention in school or useless information? I shoved it in my mouth and chewed and it was like OH MY GOD! I love them as I pulled out a few more from the fridge and ate them with a smile on my face.

WAIT! I forgot, Sasuke doesn't smile. I dropped it as I looked around guiltily and vacuumed another one in my mouth as I grabbed my bag and headed out for the day, stopping by the map in the lobby just to make sure where the bridge was as I headed out. I made mental notes along the way of shops I'll stop at on the way home and do some shopping and arrived at the bridge where Naruto and Sakura were already waiting.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to me happily with a wave and a slight flush to her cheeks like usual and I sighed.

"Yeah, morning to you too." I said back as I leaned on the railing next to her. There was no point in running away from her when she was just going to stand next to me anyway. And how can these two be so happy in the morning? I use to be a twelve year old and believe me, none of us were ever this enthusiastic, we usually just sat down and spoke to our friends, even the younger children didn't play too much in the mornings either… Maybe it's got to do with this whole chakra business? I'll never know.

I looked down to see Naruto glaring at me as I glared back slightly… Seems like every morning was going to start like this…

"What?" I asked and Naruto as he glared further.

"Nothing." He replied and looked away as I sighed and returned to staring up at the clouds passing by in the sky as Sakura rambled on about a date and such and I kept replying negatively to her, it was the safest option for me.

"Is he always going to be late?" Naruto said out in frustration after another half an hour flew by… Kakashi was an hour late so far.

"Yup so we better get use to it but knowing our luck, the one day we all don't arrive on time is the day he's going to be on time and torture us with extra training." I explained and they looked at me like I was an alien once again and I sighed… Maybe I should just get use to the look already?

"How come you know so much about Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as I jumped up onto the railing and sat on it and I shrugged, closing my eyes with a yawn I could feel coming on.

"I just know a lot plus you need to think the way Kakashi does. He's like a naughty kid in a way who doesn't want to do something and so he makes our lives hell while still completing the required points." I explained to my two teammates who seemed very intrigued by this piece of information and I smirked, I felt all so mighty powerful.

"What did you mean the other day when you mentioned a dojutsu, the sharingan?" Sakura asked as I opened my eyes and regarded their curious faces.

"The sharingan is a dojutsu specifically to the Uchiha clan and has amazing powers, to be able t see through any jutsu unfortunately I haven't awakened mine yet so I cannot show you." I explained, I really wasn't one for explanations anyway but it seemed to quell their curiosity for now.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice called from the archway over the bridge as we all looked up at Kakashi crouching on it with an eye smile and a wave. "I had to help this girl save her cat out of a tree." He added jumping down as Naruto and Sakura turned to him angrily and pointed their fingers at him.

"LIAR!"

"Well at least he's earlier than I expected. So… What's our first mission?" I asked jumping off onto my toes and then onto my foot, making little to no sound as it intrigued me slightly before I looked up at the three of them watching me again and I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Seems like Sasuke-kun is eager… Okay, our mission today is walking some dogs from the Inuzuka kennel and cleaning the dogs there." Kakashi said with an eye smile as I held back a groan and I could see Naruto and Sakura did as well as we followed after Kakashi towards the kennels. Kakashi greeted the woman waiting for us, Inuzuka Hana if I remembered correctly, Kiba's sister as we were led inside. Okay I really love dogs, don't get me wrong but washing them had always been the bane of my existence as we were led down the rows of kennels and shown which dogs needed walking, washing and or both.

"Alright guys, I'll leave you to it." Hana said with a smile before she left and the dogs barking rung in my ears, that was another thing I didn't like and that was the high pitched yapping sound they made as well, especially right in your face or in a room echoed like the one we were currently in.

"Go on, you've got your mission to complete." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and I sighed.

"Sensei, aren't you going to work with us?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, he's done all of this before… Remember what I said this morning… I think if we walk all of the ones that need walking first it'll tire some of them down before we wash them to make it easier. Any objections?" I asked my teammates and Sakura smiled.

"That's the perfect idea Sasuke-kun, let's get to it." Sakura said, linking onto my arm and leading me down the corridors and stumbling slightly with a pouting Naruto behind us and I gave him an apologetic look as he looked at me surprised before he went back to pouting.

Like I said before… Walking the dogs were fine and even Naruto and Sakura were surprised at how I handled the meaner looking dogs with bad attitudes but soon enough they were all walked and I returned into the kennels to fetch the first few dogs to be washed… That was fine… Until we tried to put them into the big giant bath outside.

Naruto just had to wash the big giant bulldog first. Somehow Naruto and I could pick him up together until he squirmed and we dropped him into the bubbly water, splashing bubbles everywhere and the dog ran off… Did I ever mention at what a girl Sakura is? Naruto took off with shadow clones after the dog while I got a few smaller dogs to wash with Sakura while Naruto ran around the huge farm like yard, chasing after the dog.

I could handle small dogs, just pick them up and hold them, in one hand, easy right? Yeah then Naruto brought the giant dog back and I jumped on its back in the water… Yeah, bad move. I was just about to wrap my arms around it's neck before I slipped around into the water and the dog took off again… With me attached.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in panic and I sighed… I prefer being with the dog. Suddenly my ninja sense (Yes that is what I'm going to call my random shinobi training memories) kicked in and I flung a kunai and ninja rope as I hooked it onto the dog's collar and dove off into a roll on soft grass, THANK GOD! The wire stopped the dog and I sighed as I moved my sore shoulders from rolling and Sakura was hovering over me.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun, are you all right? Do you need any help? CPR maybe? Maybe I should get sensei and take you to the hospital, you have some nasty scratches and…"

"Sakura… Shut. Up. I'm perfectly fine." I said, pushing her away by her shoulder as I sat up carefully and winced… Rolling is not fun so please don't try it at home from a moving anything!

"Naruto, clean that damn dog with your clones, I need a break." I shouted at Naruto who was already tending to the giant dog and Sakura tailed after me with worry as I kept stepping to the side away from her.

"You're fine Sakura and so is Sasuke, go and help Naruto." Kakashi said as I rounded a corner to an old barn and sighed. Kakashi was sitting on one of the rings for the horses, reading his smutty book and I pulled off my shirt as I turned on the little tap by the wall and splashed my scrapes with water and rubbed any mud from them.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as I wiped the blood from a scratch on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just peachy… I hate washing dogs… It's the bane of my existence." I muttered as I dug in my pouch and found the little jar of salve that I remembered seeing when I went through my pouches and bags and began putting some on the more serious scratches that were stinging.

"I thought Itachi was the bane of your existence." Kakashi said off handedly and I froze and felt myself become angry and scowled before I snapped my eyes up at Kakashi.

"Don't you dare bring his name up you one eyed bastard!" I snarled at him as my emotions began to have a tug of war. "You have no idea what it's like to watch the people you care for die before the hands of your own blood and your personal hero and go through all of that pain… Dammit Kakashi!" I snarled, realising I was standing on the edge of the ring, standing over Kakashi who still looked as board as always and I turned around and clenched my fists.

"I know exactly what it's like Sasuke, that's why I'm trying to help you…" Kakashi said with a sigh and I turned on him again.

"No, you have no damn clue what it's like dammit! Itachi he… he…" I lost my resolve as I almost let it slip about knowing the truth behind the massacre and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened my calmer eyes on him again. He was watching me intently but was covering it up quite well as I studied him right back. "Look… It's not that I don't want to talk but rather I can't and Itachi is a bit of a touchy subject right now. I also know what pain you've been through but I'll never truly understand it like you won't ever understand mine so I'm asking this once… Just drop it Kakashi." I explained a bit calmer as Kakashi looked like he truly listened to me this time before he eye smiled.

"Ma Sasuke-kun, where's the honorific?" Kakashi prodded and I pouted angrily but feeling a little better.

"Go read your damn smut sensei." I said as I pulled on my shirt and walked off to help with the rest of the dogs. After the huge dog and a few extra Naruto clones, we washed all of the dogs and walked back to the Hokage's Tower to the mission room to hand in the report and get paid… That reminds me, I need food and to save some money to pay rent… Hm rent… How much is it?

"Sasuke… Are you listening?" A voice called as I shook my head.

"Huh?" Oh nicely eloquent Sasuke! It was Iruka asking the question at the mission desk and he did seem oddly concerned. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine Iruka-sensei." I said and waved my hand with my eyes closed and put the other one in my pocket.

"Okay then… Team 7 you are dismissed." Iruka said, giving me the alien look again and I followed the rest of the team out.

"Alright guys. Same time tomorrow at the bridge, dismissed." Kakashi said before disappearing in a poof in the corridors again.

"Before you even ask Sakura, it's a no. Go home." I said as she got this hopeful look on her face and opened her mouth to say something. I put my hands in my pockets and yawned as I walked through the tower and headed back to the roads I passed earlier with the grocery stores on it and stopped at a few. I quickly found my wallet in my pouch with a water proof seal on it which explained a few things to me as I paid and left with food in my arms, mainly fruit and vegetables (TOMATOES!), some meat I could cook up, amazingly enough without burning it, and some bread and instant noodles and again got the alien look but I could care less right then, I was tired physically and emotionally after the confused tug of war.

I was walking down the quiet suburban streets when I got a feeling I was being watched and or followed. It sent shivers down my spine as it prickled and I felt watched, it was a horrible feeling.

"Alright… Who's stupid enough to be following me?" I asked, turning around to the empty road behind me. "I'm seriously not in the mood so if you won't come out, I'll come to you and drag your ass out now come out, come out whoever you are…" I said with a smirk after the little singsong part.

"What the hell is wrong with you teme?" A voice asked as orange came out of the trees and the voice sounded almost desperate yet suspicious as Naruto's blue eyes narrowed in on me.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one stalking me after dark Naruto." I said and Naruto frowned further.

"See, that's not something Sasuke would have said. Where's the real Sasuke you impostor?" Naruto yelled angrily at me and pointing his finger at me and I sighed, looking up at the sky as the stars had begun to come out. Well since I decided to change everything since the first thing I changed…

"I've had a wake up call, that's what happened. I'm not Sasuke yet at the same time I am and I can't explain it. I just woke up one day with a completely different look on life especially since we got put into the same team. I still don't like you though but I'm trying and I want to keep you as my rival and then one day I can explain everything to you, just not today… Dobe." I smirked at the end and Naruto seemed to return it.

"Not that I'm complaining teme but I think I might be able to get use to this new you… Just a warning though… I will kill you if I find you're an impostor and hurt anyone in the village, understand?" Naruto asked deadly serious and I nodded.

"What ever, catch you tomorrow Usuratonkachi." I said as I turned around and continued on home… Well that was an odd yet strangely comforting conversation with Naruto… At least this time he didn't attack me like usual.

The same routine happened the next morning as I got up and ready. Waited at the bridge for Kakashi with another excuse with Naruto and Sakura yelling 'LIAR' before we received our mission (Tending to a garden YAY… Another bane of my existence… Perhaps work is the bane of my existence). Finished the mission, returned back to the tower and dismissed before going to Ichiraku's with Naruto and Sakura (Just because I was going).

I watched as Naruto practically ate like a fat man who thought he was starving as broth flew everywhere and OH MY GOD was Ramen delicious! Even I ate two bowls which made Naruto laugh and bro fist me and Sakura stare at us like mad men, barely finishing one bowl, which Naruto finished for her. After an argument over the payment method (Naruto tried to get everyone to share the bill equally) we all went home to our houses and settled in for the night…

How could Sasuke not see how good his life was even if he had faced hardship in the beginning? Maybe I'm just missing something. I settled on my bed with a cup of tea as I looked out my window as people passed by on the street below and stared at the tree… It was the same one I remember the Sound Four found Sasuke on shortly after Kakashi gave Sasuke a little speech about a dark path. I tried remembering Itachi and all I could remember was the night he killed the clan and then the episodes afterwards after Sasuke killed him and it unlocked some of Sasuke's memories yet I can't access them now… He was as good as forgetting and locking things away as well as I did in my previous life.

The thought of killing Itachi and power intrigued me yet my own conscience reminded me of why Itachi did what he did but those were just meaningless compared to the overwhelming angry emotions over Itachi as well as deep sadness and confusion. My knowledge was nothing compared to emotions and that little thing Kakashi said to me the other day made me realise I was still the young, naïve and powerless little boy compared to Itachi or anyone right now… Just a genin, that word and title held more meaning to it now.

Like I said to myself earlier… I was sent here to change things which is what I will do… No girly emotions will have a hold over me anymore! It's so much easier being a guy, the only problem I've had so far is dealing with boners (Uh! Don't remind me) and straightforward emotions, so simple.

Yet being Sasuke has been an eye opener to me as well at how much I took for granted in my old life. Sure my father was a complete dick and practically abandoned us but hey, we made it through. I was happy in the end and I'm hoping I can give one to Sasuke and Itachi as well unlike in the real story of Naruto. I'll always miss my family like Sasuke misses his right now but it was worse right now, feeling double the loss in a way but it was easier to deal with as a guy in a strange way… Everything just seemed so much simpler, like I've always said, guys have a physical fight then they're like best friends again afterwards, with girls, it all back stabbing and held grudges, too much baggage.

And so life will carry on until I need to change something again.


End file.
